A Malfoy wedding
by Malvena Black
Summary: Hermione bumps into Narcissa and get's roped into helping with Astoria and Draco's wedding. A bachelorette and a gift from the Weasley twins later and love might be in the air for several other couples. Eventually Cissamione but starts out with a tiny bit Romione.


Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual, it all belongs to our lovely J.K. Rowling, and I promise to put everybody back where I found them once I'm done.

Authors note: This was written for "Lover's Lube" tester for _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes __challenge._

_Starts out with a tiny bit of Romione but is mainly Cissamione.__  
><em>

The clock chimed, as Hermione looked up she noticed it was already 11 o'clock.  
>She should be getting ready to head home soon, but her work for the department of magical law enforcement often kept her late.<br>There was always something to do or paper work to file and she absolutely loved it, she really felt she was making a difference.  
>Honestly she would gladly have stayed longer but Ron hated coming in 2nd behind her work so she tried to accommodate his wishes.<p>

It was probably one of the reasons why their relationship was still a bit rocky, they had been together for 3 years and unlike most of the couples amongst their friends still wasn't engaged.

She sighed and quickly jotted down a few notes on the case she was working.  
>Before her thoughts once again turned to her relationship with Ron.<br>Everything had been fine while they went back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year, possibly because they could spend whatever time she wasn't spending on her studies together.  
>Afterwards Ron had started Auror training along with harry and she had happily accepted the ministry's job offer.<p>

She filled out the rest of the report she'd been working on and placed it neatly on top of the other finished reports.  
>As she stood up she groaned and leaned on the desk, spending so many hours sitting really wrecked havoc on her back.<br>She stretched as best she could and gathered her things.  
>On her way out she noticed that she was once again the last in her department to leave, which she didn't really find all that surprising.<br>She closed the heavy wooden door behind her and headed for the elevators, she'd have to travel all the way to the first floor in order to reach the nearest apparition point.

As luck would have it an open elevator was waiting at her current floor and she hurriedly stepped in before it could leave, in her hast she nearly collided with the elevators only other occupant,

Narcissa Black.

"I'm so sorry miss Black. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going".

The blonde bowed her head slightly.

"It's quite alright miss Granger" was all she said before seemingly becoming lost in thought once again

Hermione smiled slightly.

The older witch had changed a lot since the fall of Voldemort.  
>After the war Narcissa had immediately divorced Lucius and she'd been working hard to build a better relationship with her son.<p>

Hermione had heard mentions that Narcissa had opened a bookstore in Diagon alley and was trying to make amends for the past.

Whether it was true or not she didn't know, but this woman who shared an elevator with HER, a "mudblood", definitely wasn't the same woman she'd run into at the 1994 quidditch worldcup or at Malfoy Manor during the war.

Draco too had been a changed man after the war, he had even taken a job with the department of missus of muggle artifacts, to everybody's great surprise he seemed to really enjoy learning about muggles.

She'd actually had lunch with him and his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass a couple of times, they were both very pleasant company.

Draco had been extremely apologetic for his past behavior and asked for her forgiveness, which she had of course granted him.

Even after everything that had happened she still wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge when someone had truly changed.

She realized that she'd been staring at Narcissa slightly longer than was strictly appropriate when the blonde raised one eyebrow at her.

"Yes, miss granger?"

"Oh I'm sorry"

She desperately tried to fight the blush that threatened to creep onto her face.

"I was just wondering how Draco is doing? I heard Astoria and he got engaged?"

Narcissa lit up and sent the younger witch one of her rare smiles.

"Yes, they are both very exited. I must admit so am I".

Hermione nodded. 

"Astoria seems like she'll be good for him".

She eyed the blonde "can I ask what had you so caught up in your thoughts?"

Sensing the blondes hesitance she quickly added "I understand if it's none of my business."

"Well..." Narcissa sighed and fidgeted slightly before seemingly making up her mind "I've just had lunch with them both, thus why I'm here and Astoria has asked me to arrange her Bachelorette party and frankly I have no idea what to do."

The blonde ran her fingers through a some lose strands of hair.

"I've never been to a bachelorette nor do I know anyone who's any experience arranging one."

Hermione had a brilliant idea. Or at least it seamed so at the moment.

"Well maybe I can help? I arranged Ginny's bachelorette last year."

The offer seemed to surprise them both, but before Narcissa could answer the elevator dinged to signal its arrival to the first floor.

As Hermione stepped out she looked back at Narcissa.

"Think about it and send me an owl if you need help okay?"

The older witch barely had time to nod before the elevator moved on.

Hermione turned around and headed home.

Who would have thought that she might help arrange a Malfoy bachelorette? Had you asked her about it a year ago, she would have laughed herself half to death.

Walking into the apartment that Ron and her shared she quickly realized that it was empty and she didn't see a note anywhere.

She frowned, Ron sometimes worked late, but he would usually send her a note or leave one in the apartment.

She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and rubbed her eyes, before plopping down on the couch.

He might have gone out with some people from work if he had gotten tired of waiting for her to come home. It had happened a couple of times before, when she was really late.

She kicked of her shoes and let her head fall back, starring at the ceiling she wondered if Ron and her would work out.

He wanted a wife and family to come home to, while she wanted to work and focus on her career.

At Harry and Ginny's wedding it was obvious that Ron hopped it would be them soon, but she didn't think she was ready for marriage yet and she definitely didn't want kids already, if ever.

Could they work through that and compromise?

Lately she'd honestly didn't know, but she'd never been one to just give up, she could at least try.

She sighed and followed a crack in the ceiling with her eyes, one of them really ought to fix it, she just couldn't be bothered right then.

She got up and moved her shoes into the entrance hall before getting read to go to bed.

After she crawled under the covers, she lay starring into the darkness. The clock on the bedside table read 1.16 am and she idle wondered where the hell Ron was, before closing her eyes firmly, willing herself to sleep.


End file.
